role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Godzilla (MonsterVerse)
Category:Gojiran Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Predators Category:Male Category:Prehistoric Category:Heroes LegendaryGoji '(レジェンダリーゴジ ''RejendarīGoji) or '''Godzilla '''from the '''MonsterVerse is a role-play character and daikaiju used by Gojiran. He is the second American-made Godzilla after the Godzilla in GODZILLA (1998). ''He is the 60th anniversary Godzilla. Description An ancient beast that existed for millions of years, this Godzilla incarnation seeks to restore balance to the world after the equally ancient parasitic species known as the M.U.T.O return to the world to create destruction. Godzilla acts as the defender of the world and the restorer of balance; to annihilate the M.U.T.O's. Biography '''Origins - Paleozoic era, Permian period' An ancient alpha-predator organism of a relic extinct species (making him the only surviving member) that thrived and slept during the Paleozoic era and the Permian period, Godzilla retreated to the ocean depths as the Earth's surface radiation levels declined over countless generations, instead feeding on the planet's natural geothermal radiation which very gradually mutated him. As an alpha predator of his ecosystem, Godzilla prevented the overpopulation and overruning of the world of other species, acting as a force of nature to maintain balance. He escaped due to the mass extinction of nearly all animals in the Permian period. Exactly right before the extinction, he was disturbed by a single Shinomura and blasted it with his atomic breath. After that, a large meteor was approaching nearby that diminished atmospheric radiation which Godzilla depended on forever. However, Godzilla managed to survive and escaped but had to look for new sources of radiation to feed on. Points in Human History Godzilla remained dormant underwater for hundreds of millions of years, appearing occasionally at various points in human history, inspiring the mythologies of several cultures. 1945-1949 In the Godzilla: Awakening ''comic, Godzilla was awakened by the atomic bombing of Hiroshima. Godzilla chases after the awakened, long-survived Shinomura. Throughout the 1940's, Godzilla chases off Shinomura from all sites it attacks around the Pacific Ocean and is mass-reported by eye-witnesses, but no one working for the U.S. government believes he exists except for doctor Serizawa, Ishiro Serizawa's father '''1954' In 1954, an American nuclear submarine unwittingly awakened Godzilla when it reached the lower depths of the ocean, drawing him to the surface in search of new sources of radiation. Emerged as a humongous mutated kaiju, Godzilla unintentionally attacked and fed on American and Soviet nuclear submarines in the South Pacific Ocean so that he can absorb the radiation, with each nation believing the other was responsible for the attacks. When Godzilla's existence became known, the American military began detonating a series of nuclear bombs in the Marshall Islands to try and kill him, under the guise of nuclear testing. This did not work at all, as on March 1, 1954, Godzilla was lured ashore at Bikini Atoll, where the American military detonated their first-ever dry-fuel hydrogen bomb, codenamed Castle Bravo, in an attempt to kill him. Godzilla vanished following the detonation, and the United States covered up all evidence of his existence. A scientific organization known as Monarch had been formed to study Godzilla and any gigantic creatures like him, and continued to search for him in the following decades, while also keeping he and other abnormal creatures a secret to humanity. March ???, 1954 Godzilla surfaces again near an island to fight two Shinomura, who had just fused into one. After a heated battle, Godzilla manages to separate both Shinomura and kills one of them with his atomic breath. As the other Shinomura gets away, Godzilla follows it to Bikini Atoll and is seen by Monarch, proving "Gojira" exists. The next day, an atomic "test" is performed on Bikini Atoll, killing the Shinomura and presumably Godzilla. Serizawa, however, believed Godzilla couldn't have died. 1973 Kong: Skull Island While appealing to Senator Willis to approve an expedition to Skull Island, Monarch member Bill Randa mentioned how the 1954 Castle Bravo nuclear tests were not tests, but attempts to kill a creature, though he did not mention Godzilla by name. Following their adventure on Skull Island, James Conrad and Mason Weaver were held in an interrogation room by Monarch members Houston Brooks and Lin San, where they were shown documents related to the 1954 nuclear strikes against Godzilla, as well as two cave paintings depicting Godzilla alone and locked in battle with King Ghidorah. 1981 In 1981, Monarch member Shaw approached Ishiro Serizawa at his father's funeral, who joins Monarch in order to study Godzilla, who's still alive. 2014 In 2014, Godzilla detected the mating call of a M.U.T.O., a parasitic lifeform that lived during Godzilla's time and laid its eggs in corpses of his species. In order to preserve his own existence, Godzilla came ashore in Honolulu to fight the winged male M.U.T.O. before it could reunite with its female counterpart and reproduce. Godzilla confronted the M.U.T.O. at the Honolulu airport, engaging in a brief clash before the M.U.T.O. flew back out over the ocean. Godzilla dove underwater and continued pursuing his enemy. The United States military believed Godzilla to be just as dire a threat as the M.U.T.O., although Monarch scientist Ishiro Serizawa stated that Godzilla was only here to hunt the M.U.T.O. and that he should be allowed to do so. When the female M.U.T.O. emerged in Nevada and began heading to California to reunite with the male, the military formed a plan to lure Godzilla and both M.U.T.O.s out to a remote island and kill them all with a nuclear warhead several times more powerful than Castle Bravo. Serizawa believed the detonation would fail to kill any of the creatures and warned William Stenz, the Navy admiral in charge of the operation, to call off the attack. Stenz regretfully told Serizawa they had no choice and allowed the warhead to be armed and carried by boat over San Francisco Bay. The male M.U.T.O. used its electromagnetic pulse to disable the military's vehicles and stole the warhead, using it as a nest on which the female could lay its eggs. Godzilla emerged from the Bay shortly afterward, surfacing near the Golden Gate Bridge. Tanks were deployed onto the bridge and opened fire on Godzilla while civilians were attempting to cross it. Godzilla withstood the artillery fire until a blast hit him in the gills, causing him to smash into the bridge and split it in half. Godzilla roared and continued to approach the city, where the M.U.T.O.s had constructed their nest. When Godzilla entered downtown San Francisco, the male M.U.T.O. attacked him while its mate laid her eggs. Meanwhile, several soldiers were sent into the heart of the city via a HALO jump to recover and disarm the warhead before it could explode. Godzilla finally reached the nest and roared at the female M.U.T.O., who charged at Godzilla and attacked him. Soon, the male reentered the battle and both M.U.T.O.s double-teamed Godzilla. With the nest unguarded, the soldiers recovered the warhead, while Ford Brody opened a gasoline line, causing the entire nest to explode in a fireball. Both M.U.T.O.s witnessed the explosion and stopped pummeling Godzilla and rushed back to their nest. The female M.U.T.O. grieved over her dead offspring, but became enraged after seeing Brody near the nest. Before the M.U.T.O. could kill Brody, Godzilla emerged behind her and blasted her with his atomic breath, buying time for Brody and the other soldiers to carry the warhead to the docks. The male flew behind Godzilla and pulled him out of the way, allowing the female to chase after the soldiers. As the male flew behind Godzilla to try and grab him again, Godzilla swung his tail at it, impaling the M.U.T.O. on a skyscraper and killing it. Godzilla stopped to catch his breath, only for a skyscraper to collapse onto him and bury him in rubble. As Godzilla lie on the ground being buried in debris, he caught a brief glimpse of Brody, who was running to the docks. Brody ran to the docks, only to witness the female M.U.T.O. kill all of his companions. Brody grabbed the warhead and placed it on a boat, preparing to send it out to sea where it could detonate safely. Suddenly, the boat's engine deactivated as the female M.U.T.O. approached, her EMP field disabling all nearby electronics. Brody drew his pistol and aimed it at the M.U.T.O., fully expecting to be killed. Just then, Godzilla came up behind the M.U.T.O. and bit down on her neck, pulling her away from the boat. Godzilla grabbed the M.U.T.O.'s jaws and pried them open, then fired his atomic breath down her throat until her head fell off. Godzilla roared victoriously before dropping the M.U.T.O.'s head and collapsing onto the ground unconscious. The boat reactivated and began heading out of the bay, while Brody was rescued by a helicopter. The next morning, San Francisco was in ruins, while military and emergency personnel surrounded Godzilla's unconscious body. Serizawa and his assistant Vivienne Graham looked sadly at Godzilla, believing him to be dead. Suddenly, Godzilla's eye opened and he began to stir. Godzilla stood up and began walking back out to the ocean. Godzilla let out one last victorious roar before diving back into the sea and disappearing beneath the waves. Future Events 2019 In 2019, real world-universe, the Godzilla: King of the Monsters film is said for Godzilla to encounter and battle the MonsterVerse incarnations of Rodan, Mothra, Anguirus and King Ghidorah. 2020 In Godzilla vs. Kong, Godzilla is expected to encounter the MonsterVerse incarnation of King Kong. Appearance Standing at 108 meters (355 feet) and 167 meters long (550 feet and 4 inches long) The Legendary Godzilla's face is shaped very squarely, his neck is broad and possesses gills. His eyes are a yellow color, and his teeth are small and not nearly as straightly lined up as many previous Godzilla incarnations. The Legendary Godzilla's nostrils are more separate than previous incarnations, with them being in opposite sides of the snout, making it more reptile-like instead of the more mammalian fashion of being close together in front of it. Godzilla's head and neck seem to lean forward more so than any previous design. His dorsal plates are smaller than the previous designs, and barely retains the core maple-leaf shape, straighter and very sharp, somewhat like the Godzilla from Godzilla 2000: Millennium. This Godzilla's claws are a black color, and his feet are wider and resemble an elephant's foot more than the other Godzillas' feet do. His skin is more reptile-like and crocodile-like and rougher than the other incarnations and is a blackish color. His body and tail are very wide as well, making him look somewhat bulkier than other Godzilla designs. There are exactly 89 dorsal plates running down his back, the palm of his hands are 34 feet and 4 inches each, and that his roar can be heard from three miles away. Personality In Legendary Pictures' Godzilla, Godzilla's behavior seems to be that of a territorial animal. Ishiro Serizawa theorized that this Godzilla is the driving force to restore balance to nature whenever that balance is disrupted, suggesting that he essentially considers the entire Earth to be his territory. However, unlike previous incarnations, he doesn't blatantly attack or plow through ships at sea simply because they are there. In fact, with larger ships like aircraft carriers, he simply dove down under them. Even when he was attacked by the military, he didn't noticeably react or fight back and simply continued to hunt the M.U.T.O.s, even when he was being followed in close proximity by four naval ships. He also does not seem to intentionally cause destruction. Even when he destroyed the Golden Gate Bridge, it did not appear to be intentional, but rather just him reacting from being hit in the gills by missile fire. He shows little interest in humans, instead focusing his attention entirely on the M.U.T.O.s. After defeating both M.U.T.O.s, he declares dominance and victory, leaving the humans alone without any more conflict. This incarnation of Godzilla is viewed as a true anti-hero as opposed to previous incarnations. Godzilla is absolutely willing to protect the Earth from any large threats that threaten the whole planet. Abilities * Atomic Breath ' - Godzilla has two variations of his atomic breath. **'Atomic Breath (weakened) - It is speculated that Godzilla's atomic breath in the film could be weakened, and it is implied it could be weakened because the Female M.U.T.O was constantly sending waves of EMPs which could have affected Godzilla's atomic breath. This is stated in the official novelization and in the June 2012 Godzilla screenplay. However, it is currently unconfirmed if it applied to the film. The atomic breath is a bright light blue and white projectile of nuclear fire. It appears that it harms kaiju and forcibly pushes them away, as the Female M.U.T.O could not attack Godzilla at all when he used his atomic breath against her. **'Atomic Breath (full power)' - In the Godzilla: Awakening comic, it is shown that he can use the atomic breath to full power after the M.U.T.O.'s defeat. It is shown that it is capable of causing several explosions and likely harming kaiju. The atomic breath is a powerful ray composed of absolute atomic energy that is light blue and pure white. *'Supernatural Strength' - Relying less on the atomic breath like previous incarnations, Godzilla's physical prowess and strength are strong enough to combat and kill the M.U.T.O's. He is extremely strong, as his body shape and bulky physique adds more to his strength. He defeats the Male M.U.T.O in every encounter (and eventually killing him in the final battle, although it took more effort because he was also fighting the Female M.U.T.O). In the final battle, he bites onto the Female M.U.T.O, pushes her into two buildings, then pushes her down, stomping on her as she could not attack him at all, in which Godzilla could have succeeded in killing her had the male not intervened. His strength is brought onto point again as he manages to forcibly pry the Female M.U.T.O's mouth open and fire his atomic breath down into her throat. Godzilla's tail is also a very deadly weapon, as it kills the Male M.U.T.O in one hit into a skyscraper. *'Combat '- This incarnation of Godzilla is capable of combat. *'Slow Speed '- Because of his massive size and bulk structure, this likely decreases this incarnation of Godzilla's speed. *'Intelligence '- Godzilla demonstrates learning and planning during his battle with the M.U.T.O.'s When he is unable to overpower both M.U.T.O.'s at the same time, he gradually learns their weaknesses and attack patterns after repeated clashes with them. After being repeatedly attacked from behind by the male M.U.T.O., Godzilla anticipates its attack and allows it to fly behind him before swinging his tail and impaling the male M.U.T.O. on a building. After his atomic breath proves effective against the female M.U.T.O., Godzilla sneaks up on her while she is going after Ford Brody and pulls her jaws apart, then fires his atomic breath down her throat and kills her. Again, the Legendary Godzilla avoids unnecessary conflict, as he completely ignores the military's attacks and does not at any point retaliate, even after being visibly hurt by a missile striking his gills. *'Good Will '- Godzilla appears to be the only incarnation of Godzilla that does not continue unnecessary conflict and completely dismisses it. While he never displays a like for humans, he mostly completely ignores them throughout the film and continues his mission to annihilate the M.U.T.O.'s, which is the whole reason why he came onto land. The [[Shin Gojira|Godzilla from Godzilla: Resurgence '']]did not want to continue unnecessary conflict as well, but he uses his atomic breath and photon rays from his back as a defense mechanism specifically made to destroy incoming attacks, including humans. *'Supernatural Durability '- Godzilla demonstrates his durability in the film. In the beginning, he survives a full attack from a 15 megaton hydrogen bomb. In the film, he is attacked by military guns, missiles, tanks, jets and other artillery at the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. Although it appears he is harmed, he actually only reacted to the attacks, and was likely irritated by them to a small degree - but still avoided unnecessary conflict. The only weak point appears to be his gills, as when a missile hits him in the gills he does recoil in pain. In his battle against the M.U.T.O.'s, he appears to have little physical injury in all of their encounters, and when he wakes up hours later at the end of the film and walks back into the ocean, he appears completely unharmed. All except for his gills, Godzilla appears to be unable to bleed at any other point on his body, likely due to his extremely tough scales. Also, while he is attacked by flaring missiles and machine guns when rising onto land at night, Godzilla appears completely unharmed and does not react, simply continuing his mission. *'Amphibiousness '- He possesses gills and amphibious lungs that close whenever he comes onto land, allowing him to breath on land and water. This was likely an adaption he obtained during his hundreds of millions of years in water and on land. *'High Swimming Speed '- Godzilla swims extremely fast, eluding the United States Navy despite his massive size. An adept swimmer, he swims by undulating his tail like a crocodile. Weaknesses * '''Gills (physical assault) '- The gills on his neck are a weak point, as when a missile hits there he recoils in pain. When the M.U.T.O. stab their hooks onto his gills, this forces Godzilla to be weakened and drop down to the ground. * 'Exhaustion '- Godzilla's endurance doesn't last forever in combat, as he suffers form exhaustion multiple times in the finale. After killing the Male M.U.T.O., Godzilla pauses to breathe before being collapsed under a skyscraper. After that, he looks to Ford Brody as he breathes silently before the debris cover his face. After killing the female, he roars victoriously but falls down into the city. It is sometimes theorized he becomes exhausted due to his old age. Former Weaknesses * 'Flying and Land Kaiju - 2 on 1 '- While he did kill them both by learning their weaknesses and inexperienced fighting patterns, at first Godzilla experiences difficulty when fighting both M.U.T.O.'s, especially the male as he was airborne while the female was on land, as the male could attack him at any point and Godzilla could not anticipate his attacks for a little while, while the female was on land and was attacking Godzilla while he was distracted by the male. However, it is likely that Godzilla is now experienced with fighting both land and flying kaiju at the same time, as he is expected to fight Rodan, Mothra, Anguirus and King Ghidorah - all flying and land kaiju in the Godzilla: King of the Monsters ''film. Filmography * ''Godzilla (2014) * Kong: Skull Island (2017) (mentioned only) * Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) (upcoming) * Godzilla vs. Kong (2020) (upcoming) Video Game Appearances * Godzilla: Strike Zone * Godzilla: Crisis Defense * Godzilla: Smash3 * Godzilla: The Game * Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Trivia *The Legendary Godzilla was at one point the tallest incarnation of Godzilla to appear in a film, however, his height was exceeded by the Godzilla from Godzilla Resurgence two years later. However, an even taller Godzilla from the upcoming Godzilla anime film will be the tallest Godzilla in 2017. *The Legendary Godzilla is the first Godzilla to possess gills. *This Godzilla's fighting style and movements were primarily based on bears and komodo dragons. *This is the first Godzilla to be portrayed by motion-capture, and the second to be primarily computer-generated, after the TriStar Godzilla. *In an interview with Digital Spy, Jordan Vogt-Roberts stated that one potential post-credits scene for Kong: Skull Island involved characters on a boat in the Arctic Ocean witnessing Godzilla surface. *Godzilla's past and role is somewhat similar to King Kong in the Kong: Skull Island film. Both are the last surviving members of their species, both have an enemy who have been killing off their species for some time, and both preserve their species and legacy by killing off their enemies in their films (Skullcrawlers, M.U.T.O.'s). Category:Characters (Gojiran) Category:Anti-Hero Category:Neutral Good Category:MonsterVerse Kaiju